Challange: Another Super Danganronpa Episode
by Bubhh
Summary: Danganronpa challange involves the warriors of hope and the cast of sdr2. Details inside, minor spoilers to DR:AE and SDR2


**Challange:**  
After the events of DR:AE, Komaru and Toko found the four former Warriors of Hope hiding together. After a lot of bugging on Komarue's side, Toko agreed to let them stick around.  
When Makoto and Kirigiri came to pick them up and take them to the future foundation, the kids went with them.  
When the kids heard that the Foundation is taking "Big Sis Junko's" followers into the simulation, the insisted to go help them.  
("We are all right because of Big Sis Komaru and Toko's help." Nagisa said. "Shouldn't we help them so they will be all right too?")  
So they entered the simulation with their full memories, and anything was fine. For, like, three seconds, until a Monkuma showed up and told them that they were trapped on the island and the only way to leave is to kill someone and get away with it…

 **Rules:**

-The warriors of hope must enter the simulation in their actual twelve year old bodies, with their full memories.  
-No romance between the warriors. They all too young to it.  
-No warrior will kill anyone on purpose. (Cases like Nanami's are still allowed, though.)  
-At least one warrior must be alive by the time of the last trial ends.

 **Suggested stuff:**

-Mikan and Jataro interact alone.  
-Someone saying gentle next to Kotoko and the boys refuse to talk to him until he apologizes.  
-All of the kids interacting with Gundham, and one of his hamsters immediately really like one of the kids. Kotoko then responds that this is adorbs.  
-When the first body is discovered, everybody tries to keep the kids away from it, so they snick in and figure out what killed that person. After that, everybody leaves them alone in the subject. OR they don't tell anybody, investigate on their own, and then solve the case in the trail.  
-All of them refuse to get close to Nagito.  
-One of the visitors in chapter six is Komaru. Every warrior still alive runs to her and hugs her.  
-Komaru is called "Big Sis Komaru" by the warriors.  
-When fake!Makoto appears and starts telling what SHSL despair did, the warriors just laughs. "Is that all?" Nagisa asked. "Because that's kind of pethetic. We are twelve and did much worse." and then comes explanteion time.  
-The Junko AI is Komukoma, that uses the warriors weaknesses' aginst them (Gentle to Kotoko, expection for Nagisa...)  
-The Junko AI takes the form of Monka to tease them. Then it reaveld that Nagito saved her and she might not be as dead as they thought.

 **Thing that was written in the comments and I really liked:  
**

Each of the Warriors of Hope get transported to real Island earlier than the Ultimate 're waiting with Komaru, Touko, Makoto, Byakuya and Kyouko to enter the Neo World Program. The Warriors are told by Komaru and Touko to stay back and to keep quiet for their safety bc the Ultimate Despairs just got transported in.

One by one they enter and are placed in their respective pods, Makoto and Byakuya reciting each of their names to Kyouko to remember their pods once they shut them in and enter them into the program. The Warriors try to remember every name to put a name to a face. They see Nagito and they flip the fuck out for a sec, holding onto each others' hands. Finally, Izuru comes along and Nagisa feels like he's seen him from somewhere- but where? After all the Ultimate Despairs are in their pods, the kids are getting put into theirs, and they circle around the pods once more before entering bc they want to see them up close.

Once entering into the Neo World Program after saying goodbye to Komaru and the rest of the Future Foundation, they enter the classroom and all that and then the 16th student comes along into the Hope's Peak classroom. The kids peak up to see who it could be and after taking a once over around the room, they figure out it could be long hair guy (nickname thanks to Masaru.) Every kid gets confused when they see this boy with a green tie, eyes and that hair-pffFT (thanks kids.)

Come introduction time, they learn this guy's name- Hajime Hinata, huh?- and they wonder just where in the world Izuru Kamukura went? Nagisa paid close attention to Hajime's appearance and tries to piece it together the best he could. One of the other four Warriors try to remember Izuru's appearance and that's when Nagisa figures it out.

Just what if this Hajime Hinata is Izuru Kamukura?, Nagisa concludes. The other kids are pretty perplexed as to why Nagisa reached that conclusion. He tries his best to explain it:

"Well, it's not as if we saw Hinata back at the Jabberwock in real life. Plus we haven't seen Kamukura here in the simulation, either. So it only makes sense."

Masaru brings up the fact that he could be an AI just like Chiaki, but then Kotoko argues against that.

"Even if Hinata was an AI like Nanami, wouldn't that mean that Kamukura would be here too?"

The Warriors of Hope and the Remnants of Despair then continue to play the Island Life of Mutual Killing game, keeping this on their minds.


End file.
